The True Demonic Fool
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: What happens when Issei has been a member of the Japanese special forces when he was a kid, and gets a Persona? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, it's me again. Got another fanfic. Shout out to Surarrin for his "Fool me Twice" fanfic which gave me inspiration for this one. The beginning is going to be a little bit the same. I also figured out how to write in the POV of a perverted character without making myself uncomfortable, read and see if you can figure it out (Not much I know). I also need somebody to help me with this fanfic, mainly persona abilities, so yeah hit me up if you want to work with me on it, you have to have played some of the Persona games though.**_

Regular speech or thought

 _Persona/Shadow speech_

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm back," I yell out when I enter my house.

"Issei, come to the living room, we have something to tell you," my dad responds. When I enter the living room I see a brochure on the table. "Now Issei, we have won a 1 year long cruise, sadly you cannot come along, as such you will be staying here alone. We have actually got to leave right now, see you in a year." At that my mom and dad leave the house, me still standing there flabbergasted.

About a half hour later I come back to my senses and head to the kitchen, in there there is a note, "We have hired somebody to bring you groceries weekly, and we will pay for the bills and send money for emergency repairs, you also get 2,000 yen allowance per month. You want more than that, you'll have to get a job. Good luck."

"... Fuck me," is the only thing I can see. I go to the fridge and open it up to see a meal for me. "At Least they left me dinner." After I eat dinner and take a shower I go to my room. As I enter I see all my swords, knives, and whetstones littering the ground. "Fuck, screw it, I'll do it later."

I eventually fall asleep and come to in a weird room. It is like a mix of a library, arcade, game room, and bar. I see a long nosed male behind the bar counter. "Welcome esteemed guest. Wait, oh shit. This is going to be a long and bumpy ride. Anyway my name is Igor, what's yours?" he asks me.

"Issei, and what's going on?" I ask him.

"Let me explain. There is world known as the world of desire, where beings known as shadows exist, they directly affect your mortal realm, you are one of the few that can summon beings known as Personas to fight them. Usually I have an assistant or a being that is a in between for us. Look at this list and choose one please." he says passing me a menu.

On the menu are a variety of different choices, I choose to go with the mini hellhound. As I point it out to him the room starts to dissolve. The last things I hear are, "Wonderful, next time you come here it will be here, also this room directly correlates to your mind, and it seems in disrepair, you're going to have to fix that."

"Wake up or I'll have to stab you in the heart," I hear a stoic voice, I immediately jump out of bed and roll forward into a low bearing crane snake stance; bent low onto the ground arms in the stance of the snake, wrists and hands in the stance of the crane. Then I remember, it's my alarm clock. "Pffh, haha." I burst out laughing. I turn off my alarm clock and check the bottoms of my feet, yep they are bleeding. I bandage my feet and get in my Kuoh academy uniform. I grab my bento box and a piece of toast and head out of the door.

"Hey, Ise," I hear out of nowhere, as a leg suddenly engulfs my vision.

"Ack," I cough out from running right into the aerial roundhouse kick. As I land on my back I see my bento box and piece of toast flying in the air.

"Pffh. Man Koneko got you today Issei," glasses wearing kid says catching my bento.

"Yeah, definitely," a buzz cut hair kid says catching my piece of toast.

"You, were out of it. Normally you slide under or jump over. You become a masochist?" Koneko, a white haired loli girl says in her monotone voice. At that Motohama and Matsuda step back.

"No, my parents are gone for a year on a cruise and I have the house to myself, and give my breakfast," I say grabbing my piece of toast and eating it.

"Hehe," they start laughing at me. As we start going to school a jock comes up to us and starts hitting on Koneko.

"Not you again, I thought you would have learned after last time," I say groaning.

"Shut up, I'll kill you this time Issei," he yells throwing a punch at me. Moving into crane stance I deflect his punch and grab his arm throwing him behind me into a trashcan.

"Come back when you can actually be recycled instead of having to have to be thrown directly into trash," I yell back at him as we enter school. We break apart, me and Koneko heading to 1-B, Matsuda and Motohama heading to 2-C. When we enter class the one person in school that can actually make me mad easily comes up to me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you haven't gotten any bigger," Kiryuu says.

"Shut up, go to your class and come back when you have the stamina to last longer than half a minute in bed," I say to her my eye already twitching. After I finish she starts stuttering and leaves.

"Well, go ahead take a nap. I'll cover for you during class," Koneko tells me.

"Thanks," I say already falling asleep.

I wake up three hours later to the sound of the bell. I get up and stretch and wave goodbye to Koneko who heads to her club, while I head to the roof to eat lunch. As I eat lunch I look down and Matsuda and Motohama being beaten up by the Kendo club. They stop as the bell rings, and I start heading back down the stairs. But as soon as my foot touches the first step the world changes.

Instead of a colorful world, I am in a bleak landscape that seems similar to Kuoh

 _"What's this? A mortal? Hehe. Time to feast and ruin,"_ I hear behind me.

"Da fuck are you? You look the a mix between a blue waffle and fucking withered up dick," I scream out.

 _"How would you know what either of those things are?"_ the thing asks me looking at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Special forces, terrorist organization raids, those things can be fucked up. And sorry that was an overstatement, you're more like the mix of a withered up banana and a blue waffle." I say bowing at the waist. "Now if you don't mind it's time for me to GTFO." I scream out throwing a pencil at it.

 _"Ow, that's it, I was going to be merciful, but know. I am going to fucking torture you, wait where did you go,"_ I hear it ask in wonder, as I am already on the level below the roof. I immediately run to the restroom, but as I open the door it grabs me and slams me into the wall. _"I'll admit, that's impressive, now time to die."_

Shit, is there where I die, no can't be. _"Is this really how you die? Rise up, call my name, become the DEMON once more, protect, save, destroy. Make a contract,"_ I hear in my head. The voice in my head is right, I need to fight, I need to live, I need to kill. I lift my leg and kick it in the fucking chest, entering snake stance I lunge forward thrusting at it's chest with my hand, actually piercing the skin. _"Yes, I will accept you as my partner, now make the contract."_

 _"Fuck you mortal, you die,"_ the being yells at me charging.

I place my head over my chest and chant alongside the being in my head,"  
I am thou,

 _I am thou,_

Thou art me,

 _Thou art me,_

I who will do whatever it takes to protect,

 _You who will do whatever it takes to protect,_

Call upon you to lend me your power,

 _Call upon me to lend you my power,_

I who am the Demon Fool,

 _You who is the Demon Fool,_

Shall rise up and protect, and save the innocent and my friends,

 _Shall rise up and protect, and save the innocent and your friends,_

And kill my enemies,

 _And kill your enemies,_

You who is a protector and warrior,

 _I who is a protector and warrior,_

Shall grant me your strength,

 _Shall grant you my strength,_

For we are one,

 _For we are one,_

You who wields the power of Astaroth and Glasasyalabolas,

 _I who wields the power of Astaroth and Glasasyalabolas,_

Shall be my comrade to protect,

 _Shall be you comrade to protect,_

For,

 _For,_

I am thou,

 _I am thou,_

Thou art I,

 _Thou art I,_

DEMONIC WARRIOR!

 _ISSEI!"_

After I end the chant a light shines from my chest, and from it appears a warrior in armor that looks like a demon's visage.

 _ **What do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay I will be focusing on this fanfic and the other one I am about to start. Don't expect regular updates but I will try for at least one every two months. I will also be adding more to chapter 5, of the "Dark Red Dragon of Protection" if this one is able to be read on Pocketfiction. I will try to keep a minimum of roughly 2,000 words, I will eventually be writing more words per chapter, but cut me some slack, I'm new to this. And most of my Issei's will be a little bit OC, they will not be perverted . That will be the main thing. Well, here it is._**

Regular speech

 _Shadow/Persona speech_

 _ **[Ddraig speaking to Issei or to his Persona's]**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **With Issei**

"Woah. You, you, your. Your Izut-na-lue-nagi aren't you? The legendary demonic warrior, said to be a threat to all demons, said to have been trained in the the arts of demon hunting by Solomon himself." I say looking in awe at the giant figure in front of me.

 _"Yes, but you may call me Izut. I am your inner self, your spirit is similar to mine, as such I can provide you with aide. This one time since it is your first fight, I shall allow you to use a advanced technique. Reach_ _out your hand and think of a weapon,"_ the warrior in armor that looks likes a demon tells me.

 _"Bah. I shall still consume your soul, puny mortal,"_ the monster from before says as I reach out.

"Yeah right. You started this but I, I shall make you scream out for sweet release, it shall be bliss to my ears," I say as I smirk closing my hand as if I am wielding a katana. Darkness starts to take shape, forming a typical katana. While it is still forming the creature attempts to attack me, but Izut stops it, by pushing it against the wall.

 _"Now you will have your chance, but let him get a weapon first, got it,"_ Izut says to the creature.

 _"And you won't interfere? Very well,"_ the creature says after getting a nod from Izut. Izut lets the creature go and the creature waits for my weapon to form.

"Bring it on," I say brandishing my weapon after it is formed.

 _"Very well, die,"_ it says charging at me. I dodge to the right and stab it in the side. It growls and turns around, I move forward slashing from the right catching it in the face. _"Agh. You lowly piece of shit."_ I continue to essentially dance around it cutting and stabbing it. _"Agh. Stop, stop, just end it. The pain, the torture. Make it end."_ It finally cries out in pain and fear, collapsing into a ball.

"I told you didn't I. I would make scream for sweet sweet release, and it was bliss for me. But very well, I shall end it." I say. "Now raise your head." It raises its head, and in one stroke I lop off its head. The katana disperses into darkness, its work done.

 _"Impressive, to wield a katana with one hand. Very impressive. Then again this area isn't quite large enough to use two hands, now is it?"_ Izut says to me impressed. _"Also if I were you with would go back to the roof so that you don't have to explain your sudden appearance."_

I nod and quickly run back upstairs to the roof. Sure enough when I get back up there the world starts to return to normal. "Hey Izut think you can wipe this event from my memory or make it so that nobody can figure out this happened through my memories, as well as slam my head against a wall?" I ask thinking I will need it. I hear him chuckle, so I figure he did the first part and than wham. "Ah shit." I quickly move over to the bench up here and collapse against it with a confused expression on my face.

"Issei, there you are, WAIT, what happened to you?" Matsuda says with a concerned expression coming from the stair way. "Shit your heads bleeding, what happened, WAIT IS THAT A FUCKING STAB WOUND! I'm taking you to the nurse." He says picking me up.

 **With Koneko**

"Is Issei okay?" I ask running into the nurses office.

"Fuck. You. Both. I am going to rip you two a new one after this," Issei says looking at Matsuda and Motohama.

"A concussion and stab wound. So not to bad for him, all things considering," Matsuda says looking at me.

"You two out," I tell them. At that they run with Issei screaming that they betrayed him. I close the door after them and look towards Issei. "You okay, nothing broken?" I ask him.

"I'm good, this is nothing, am I forgiven?" he asks me.

"Why would you be in trouble, now tell me what happened." I tell him using demonic power. Kinda of ironic.

"Crazy dude showed up out of nowhere and slammed my head against a wall and stabbed me, thats it," he responds.

"You sure thats all?" I ask him.

"Besides wanting to take you out on a date, yes," he responds. I can feel my face turning red, after I get that under control I release him.

"You sure you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing great," he responds smirking before the ceiling collapses on top of him making me sigh.

 _ **Sorry its so short, I wanted to get it done. I have 4 ideas for other fanfics I will be working on alongside this one. Please review.**_


	3. Discontinued

**_I'm discontinuing this and rewriting this. Mainly because of the "crane snake stance" bullshit. I forgot what all I had for planned for that._**


End file.
